Point de chute
by Griseldis
Summary: Par l'intercession toute puissante d'un mauvais scénario, les personnages de One Piece débarquent dans notre monde. Et notre monde est peut-être plus coriace et hostile que vous pourriez le croire…


_**Loecho** m'avait lancé le défi suivant : "Une liste des personnages de OP qui seraient le plus en danger s'ils venaient dans notre monde (à cause de leurs fans, d'une particularité de leur pouvoir etc ...)" Ça a un peu dérapé en cours de route mais j'espère que ça lui plaira._

 _Je suis super nerveuse à l'idée d'écrire et de publier sur One Piece, alors un grand merci justement à **Loecho** et également à **Neechu** pour m'avoir encouragée. Les filles, si ça vous va, je vous le dédie !_

 _Disclaimer : One Piece, ses personnages fabuleux et son univers merveilleux sont à Oda._

* * *

.

 **Point de chute**

.

 _Et alors la toute-puissante créature ouvrit le portail et les êtres qui peuplèrent le monde de One Piece passèrent dans le nôtre. Mégalomaniaque mais méthodique, la créature ricana, sortit un crayon et un carnet de sa poche ventrale et écrivit. Voici certains des points les plus intéressants de son rapport :_

.

Personnage : Monkey D. Luffy

Lieu d'arrivée : Une étendue d'eau salée.

Conséquence : La mort.

Divers : On ne récupérera jamais son cadavre.

.

Personnage : Roronoa Zoro

Lieu d'arrivée : Le labyrinthe de Disneyland.

Conséquence : La destruction du labyrinthe de Disneyland par un sabreur énervé.

Divers : Sera envoyé en prison d'où il s'évadera en cherchant le réfectoire. On ne le retrouvera jamais. Aux dernières nouvelles, il est en Amazonie, à la recherche de ce putain de réfectoire.

.

Personnage : Nami

Lieu d'arrivée : Peu importe.

Conséquence : Devient un requin de la finance et mets le monde à genoux, sauf les filles.

Divers : On sait tous que Nami s'en sortirait n'importe où, c'est elle le vrai monstre de l'équipage.

.

Personnage : Usopp

Lieu d'arrivée : Amazonie.

Conséquence : Adopté par une tribu perdue dont il se fait comprendre grâce à ses dessins, et dont il devient le dieu, il coule une vie heureuse entourée d'insectes et de gens qui croient tout ce qu'il dit.

Divers : Non, il ne croise pas Zoro, vous avez vu la taille de l'Amazonie ? En plus, vert sur vert c'est pas non plus super voyant.

.

Personnage : Vinsmoke Sanji

Lieu d'arrivée : Un défilé de Victoria's Secret.

Conséquence : La mort par hémorragie nasale.

Divers : Ses derniers mots ont été : « Ce sont des anges et je suis au paradis. »

.

Personnage : Tony Tony Chopper

Lieu d'arrivée : Une boucherie.

Conséquence : Un gigot.

Divers : C'était, après tout, une ration de secours.

.

Personnage : Nico Robin

Lieu d'arrivée : Stonehenge.

Conséquence : Trouve par hasard le Graal, devient mondialement célèbre, retrouve Nami, se marie et parcourt le monde pour mettre la tannée aux voleurs d'œuvres d'art et éventuellement retrouver ses compagnons.

Divers : Si elle savait que le gigot de son repas de noces…

.

Personnage : Franky

Lieu d'arrivée : Un couvent.

Conséquence : Arrêté pour exhibitionnisme et sacrilège.

Divers : Toutes les nonnes sont reparties dans la vie civile et, à l'exception de la supérieure grincheuse qui a porté plainte, ont fondé le FFC, Franky Fan Club.

.

Personnage : Brooke

Lieu d'arrivée : Un culte satanique. Encore.

Conséquence : Devient une rock star. Encore.

Divers : Jouera au mariage de Robin et Nami. Ce qu'il était bon ce gigot…

.

Personnage : Jimbei

Lieu d'arrivée : Un parc aquatique.

Conséquence : Devient plus populaire que les dauphins.

Divers : Il faut acheter une plus grande taille de cerceau.

.

Personnage : Nefertari Vivi

Lieu d'arrivée : Une mare au canards.

Conséquence : Les petits canards orphelins ont désormais une nouvelle maman !

Divers : Seront plus tard revendus et leurs magrets utilisés aux noces de Robin et Nami.

.

Personnage : Portgas D. Ace

Lieu d'arrivée : Le paradis, bande de glands, il est déjà mort.

Conséquence : Vous connaissez les flammes de l'enfer ? C'était le coin du paradis où était Ace quand il a vu Luffy se ramener.

Divers : Ils s'amusent bien là-haut. Sanji en profite pour faire des grillades mais Chopper a un peu chaud.

.

Personnage : Marco

Lieu d'arrivée : Une plantation d'ananas.

Conséquence : Décapitation accidentelle, puis mort.

Divers : Je ne sépare pas Marco et Ace.

.

Personnage : Barbe-Blanche

Lieu d'arrivée : Un orphelinat.

Conséquence : Les orphelins ne veulent plus partir parce qu'ils ont trouvé une nouvelle famille.

Divers : Je ne fais pas que dans le glauque.

.

Personnage : Sabo

Lieu d'arrivée : Juste derrière Luffy. Donc de l'eau salée.

Conséquence : Augmentation de la température en enfer. Ceinture pour Marco qu'il surveille avec hargne.

Divers : ASL réunis !

.

Personnage : Koala

Lieu d'arrivée : Un certain parc aquatique.

Conséquence : Elle libère Jimbei, histoire qui inspirera l'émouvant film _Sauvez Willy_.

Divers : Jimbei a emporté le cerceau, c'est pas tous les jours qu'on rencontre des cerceaux de cette taille-là.

.

Personnage : Doffy (ou Doudou pour les intimes)

Lieu d'arrivée : Le zoo.

Conséquence : Il n'y a plus de zoo.

Divers : Il y a désormais un spectacle de marionnettes, mort 'de rire' assurée.

.

Personnage : Crocodile

Lieu d'arrivée : Observatoire astronomique.

Conséquence : Découvre Pluton. C'est con, tout le monde la connaissait déjà.

Divers : Ne pleurez pas trop sur son sort, il a été au zoo pour se consoler et il est devenu l'assistante sexy du marionnettiste.

.

Personnage : Dracule Mihawk

Lieu d'arrivée : Garderie.

Conséquence : Destruction de la garderie après qu'on l'ait réveillé de sa sieste.

Divers : Non, on ne l'a pas arrêté. Il s'est enfui pour continuer de semer la terreur dans les garderies.

.

Personnage : Boa Hancock

Lieu d'arrivée : Amazonie.

Conséquence : Fin de la déforestation, chaque être humain qui essaie de couper un arbre se transformant en pierre.

Divers : Hancock a sauvé le monde parce qu'elle est belle.

.

Personnage : Gecko Moria

Lieu d'arrivée : Cœur d'un réacteur nucléaire.

Conséquence : Mort.

Divers : Non, il ne va pas au Paradis, j'aime pas Moria.

.

Personnage : Bartholomew Kuma

Lieu d'arrivée : Une agence de voyage.

Conséquence : Tous les clients sont ravis.

Divers : Faillite généralisée de l'industrie aéronautique.

.

Personnage : Buggy

Lieu d'arrivée : Un cirque.

Conséquence : Le cirque devient une maison d'horreur quand une petite fille rit de son nez.

Divers : Le sable de la piste absorbe bien le sang.

.

Personnage : Monkey D. Dragon

Lieu d'arrivée : Une plateforme rocheuse.

Conséquence : Regarde vers l'est.

Divers : Il y a une tempête.

.

Personnage : Emporio Ivankov

Lieu d'arrivée : San Francisco.

Conséquence : Devient la/le patron(ne) du bar gay le plus populaire de la ville.

Divers : Vous savez avec quel sexe vous entrez (enfin on espère), vous ne savez pas avec lequel vous ressortirez.

.

Personnage : Bon-chan

Lieu d'arrivée : L'opéra de Moscou.

Conséquence : Devient le danseur étoile.

Divers : Devient également l'égérie de l'Oreal et a tout le bonheur du monde parce que Bon-chan le vaut bien.

.

* * *

 _À tout seigneur, tout honneur, Chopper doit son triste destin à Neechu. On la remercie bien fort. Si cette histoire vous a tiré un sourire, alors mon défi est réussi !_


End file.
